She Was In Deep
by poisonedbirth
Summary: Chaos ensues when Bella is attacked by a drunk, but this time, she attacks back! What will happen? What will the Cullens do? And what exactly is Mike doing here? Set after Eclipse. Give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

BELLA's POV:

Today was Saturday. Edward was coming over to the spend the day. Charlie was out fishing, so we were free to do and talk about whatever.

I didn't feel like dressing up so I just put on a pair of old jeans, a green polo shirt and a grey hoodie. I tied my hair back in a pony tail and brushed my hair back with two clips to stop my locks falling into my face.

I looked at my face in the mirror. My face was almost as pale as Edward's. He wasn't around too much these days, always off hunting. Not that I blamed him.

But sometimes, I think he just goes off on these 'hunting' trips so that he doesn't have to talk about the fact that Jacob was entering my dreams. I was really worried about him. What if something happened to him because of me? But no, I couldn't let myself think about Jacob. I don't even think my love for Jacob was even love. I think it was just platonic. I only will ever love Edward. So why did I need to convince myself?

The doorbell rang.

I ran downstairs as fast as I could and I opened the door.

There he was. My knight in shining armour. His perfect bronze hair, his alluring topaz eyes. Those stone cold lips. I took a step back and admired his appearance.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and black shirt. Pretty simple, yet he looked so God-like.

He smiled that perfect crooked smile of his as he stepped him and took my hand as he led me to the couch.

He took me in his arms and gently kissed my head. Uh-Oh. Bad sign.

"Edward? Is everything alright?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

He sighed and pull back. "Bella-" He's not going to be able to spend the day, is he? Perfect.

"Bella, I can't spend the day." See, I knew it.

"Not because I don't want to. But it's just that the coven from Denali are coming and Carlisle wants me to be there. And it's better that I'm there, y'know?"

"I could come if you wanted me to, I wouldn't mind."

Edward widened his eyes and took my face in his hands. "No, love, it's better you're not there. It's best to give us some time to explain the whole vampire marrying a human thing."

I sighed.

He put his face at level with mine to try to get me to look at him. "Please try to understand. I really wish I could spend the whole day with you, I really do. But look at it this way, when we're married. We'll have an eternity together. Always and forever."

"Forever." I repeated.

I sighed again and he pulled me close to him.

We sat there for about 10 minutes before he said he had to go and I let him.

I just sat around the house, doing chores, watched a bit of TV.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Angela."

"Oh hey Ang, what's up?"

"Not much, just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure."

"Be there in 10 minutes?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Well, it was something to do at least.

I got changed into a black and white plaid skirt and a tank top. Angela showed up exactly 10 minutes later.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Angela as she came in.

"I don't know, do you maybe want to go to Port Angeles and get something to eat and maybe catch a movie?"

"Okay."

"Let's go."

I grabbed my denim jacket and we got in Angela's car and drove to Port Angeles.

We ended up doing nothing. Just sitting around, eating and talked about my wedding and what's to come for the future.

It was getting late. Angela said we needed to hurry on home.

I told her I'd catch the bus, I needed to feel what it was like to be back on a public transportation, too many rides with silver volvo's.

So I walked the way I thought was to the bus station, but I found I was going the wrong way.

I was heading down a dark street, it looked like a place where homeless people stayed.

I went to turn to go back the way I came, even though I knew I probably missed my bus by now, and I heard cackling.

I turned around and there was, what looked like, a biker gang, coming at me from all sides.

My whole body froze. I half expected Edward to come and rescue me but I knew this wouldn't be like last time.

"Hello, girlie, what's a beautiful young thang like yourself doing out here?" One of the men, wearing a bandana on his head said.

Thang, did he just say THANG? I thought.

They smelled repulsive, obviously been drinking. If I wasn't scared, I would've put my hand to my nose to block out the smell.

There was 4 or 5 of them? I knew what was going to happen. I knew I should've taken the car with Angela. Even if I rang her now, what could she do?

Edward wouldn't come in time. And besides, they'd do something to me before I could get the chance to call.

I weighed all the options in my head. How far could I be from where normal people where - not far, right?

One of them wrapped their arms around my waist and smelt my neck. His foul breath clouding around my head.

I didn't know what to do. I was in trouble. And I needed help.


	2. Fight Back

BELLA'S POV.

They started to move closer to me, I tried not to inhale the smell of booze off of each one of them. Which was difficult because of them was breathing down my neck. I almost passed out from it.

From what I could see out of the darkness as they came closer, they all looked like men in their 30's, really bad teeth, sweaty heads and greasy hair.

One of the men, ginger-haired, came toward me and slumped to the ground. He put his hands on his hand and screamed "I GIVE UP!"

I was bewildered for a moment and looked around at the men and they were just snickering.

He was grabbing my legs. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared and didn't know what to do. So I decided the best thing I could do, until someone came, was to keep up a discussion. It was my only hope. That or they would just let me go. Or there was the hope that Alice might see me. But then, she would be concentrating on the whole case with the coven from Denali. Eventually one of the Cullen's had to notice that I wasn't at home and I was in trouble in Port Angeles yet again, right?

I sighed and asked, trying to steady my voice "Err.. why do you give up?"

He removed his hands from my legs and replied, "They won't give me a doughnut!"

My eyes widened. A doughnut? What on earth? "A doughnut? Who?"

He stood up. "Yeah, a doughnut. Like bread, has a ring, sprinkles. You know them!"

Wow, does he think I'm stupid? "Yes, I do know doughnuts very well. But why can't you get one?"

"McDonalds! I asked them for one and they said it was 'too late', too late for just a stinking doughnut? What is this world coming to? It was a female too, just like you." He spat.

That was when I felt the pain on the left side of my face, I screamed in horror, in pain, out of shock. He slapped me over a doughnut.

He grabbed my face and spay saliva on the side of it and then he licked it right off my face.

"So, little girl, do you have a name?" he asked me.

"Be-" No, think Bella. Don't tell him your real name.

"Brooke," I corrected myself.

"So, Brooke," the greasy haired man continued, "What's a girl like you doing out here all alone?"

I didn't reply.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Again, I didn't reply.

He run over to me and punched me in the stomach. "Answer me!", he yelled. "Do you have a boyfriend, yes or no?"

"Yes," I replied, my voice crackling up.

The man continued on. "What's he like? I bet he's not that great. I mean, look at you, all helpless and he isn't even here! Free to less us do whatever we please." He snarled into my ear.

"He is more than half the man you'll ever be." I said out loud. Realizing what I just said, I closed my eyes.

"Is that so?" I felt a giant tug at my hair. I opened my eyes and saw him so close into my face, the sweat was almost dripping from him onto me.

He stepped away.

He stepped back into me and said. "Can I have a kiss?", he asked.

I was shocked, repulsed by the idea. He knows I have a boyfriend and still wants to kiss me? Even so, Edward or no Edward, there was no way I was going to kiss that rat.

I slowly said and emphasized each word as he gave him my obvious answer. "No."

He slapped me onto the ground, I felt immense pain on my back as they all began kicking me. I screamed out in pain, even though I knew there was noone that could help me. So quickly I reached into my bag and took out my pepper sprayed it at them.

And I ran for it.

I look back and I couldn't see them coming after me. Maybe I'd make it into town, into safety before one of them could catch me. But just as I was running on my way out of the alleyway, someone grabbed at me and pulled me in.

They punched me in the face and I could tell from the smell it was the ginger greasy haired man again.

I looked at him and I screamed at him and asked "What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

He pushed me to the ground, held my wrists to the ground as he climbed on top of me. He ripped my shirt and moved his hands to my thighs, slowly working his way upwards, with an evil grin on his face.

As he was doing so, he reached to my chest and began kissing and licking each bit of skin he could get his hand on.

I had two choices left: Just let him do it. Or there was option two; attack. But how? Inside while he was attempting to do all these ludicrous acts on me, I felt like a worm. I felt like I was going to throw up.

That was when I remembered. The penknife in my bag. Was it big enough? Could I really do it?

And when he moved his hands up my skirt I kicked him off me, to hear him yell. And I ran as fast as I could to my bag.

He came at me from behind, yelling profanities while I tried to dig through my bag and I found it.

I took it out and opened it, fairly easy enough. And closed my eyes, held my breath and took a stab at him in the chest.

He stumbled back and I threw a trashcan at him.

He jumped back at me and I was so scared that I just started stabbing him over and over and over, until he fell on the ground. Collapsing in the alleyway.

I held my nose from the smell of the blood. I looked down at him. He wasn't moving, at all.

I didn't think he was breathing, there was a lot of blood though.

I shivered, my eyes widened.

I collapsed against the wall, and slid down.

What had I done?

EPOV:

The coven from Denali were just leaving. It was a long, stressful day. Tanya was still thinking all these thoughts about me that I wouldn't have liked to hear.

It took some persuading for them to realize that Bella really wasn't the troublemaker they were led to believe. But I guess we would only see what would happen at the wedding. Whatever happened - noone would spoil myself and Bella's happiness and I would do whatever it took to protect her.

I sat at the kitchen table and pinched the bridge of my nose. I wanted nothing more than to be with Bella right now. I had a whole day to make up to her. I knew she was upset we couldn't spend the day together like promised but I would spend tonight and tommorow and the rest of our lives with her, loving her. She knew that.

Just then, I saw a small figure standing over me.

"Alice?"

"Edward," she replied.

There was fear in Alice's eyes. A kind of fear that I didn't like.

"It's Bella."

I stood up. "What's wrong?" I took Alice's shoulders "What's happened to her? Tell me, NOW."

Alice looked at me in the eyes.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all walked in then.

Alice sighed and I took my hands off of her.

"Well? Tell me." I please.

"Edward, Bella has murdered someone."


	3. Rescue

**EPOV:**

"She wait, what?" Bella. My Bella. She murdered a person? No, I refuse to believe it. Perhaps she was acting out a part from a play, I know how much Bella loves her books. All I know is that she would never do anything to hurt another person.

Jasper intervened. "Edward, Alice isn't sure of what she saw. Alice? Can I see you outside for a moment?" And with that he took Alice by the shoulders and took her out of the room.

What was going on? Why wasn't anyone telling me anyone.

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were just staring at me in the eyes. I tried probing their thoughts but they were all blocked.

"So..", I begun. "Isn't anybody going to tell me what is going on?"

Carlisle stepped forward. "Edward.. you know Alice's visions aren't always accurate. So there's no need to worry."

No need to worry? No need to WORRY? Who said I was worrying? Why did I need to worry? Oh yes, apart from the one thing Alice said that my fiancé just murdered somebody of course.

**APOV:**

"Jasper, let go of me!" He slowly took his hands off of my shoulders.

I just saw Bella murder this dispicable, dirty-looking old man. There was no time to waste.

Jasper look straight at me, I could feel him sending calming waves all over my body.

"Alice, are you sure what you saw it accurate? You know we don't want to go telling Edward that Bella has _murdered_ somebody when in fact she could've been faking a murder with her friends, a play, you know?"

I sighed. "Yes, Jasper. I saw the man. I saw her use her penknife. I saw everything that happened."

"Did you see her actually kill him?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure we should Edward this? I mean, obviously Bella's not one to plan a murder or just randomly kill someone. Whatever must have happened for this to happen, something must have happened. And Bella must be in shock, and as much as she loves him and he her, I'm not sure that him being there is the best thing for him or her."

Hmm. Maybe Jasper was right. We couldn't have Edward at the scene. I saw how much pain Bella was in, every single emotion was showed in her face. I could tell that if Edward were there, she'd be ashamed. And if he tried to touch her? My guess is, she'd flinch away. I don't know what happened before, all I saw was her retrieving a penknife from her bag. But we had to find out what happened.

I sighed and took Jasper's hand. "Okay, but I think the rest of us should go get Bella at least. And distract him somehow." I kissed him on the cheek and walked back into the kitchen.

Edward looked like he was going to jump out of his seat any minute. Then his eyes locked with mine. And then he sat up and come over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Alice, please tell me what you saw," he pleaded.

I sighed. "Okay." I replied. What to do? Just lieeeee. I was blocking my thoughts with dancing pigs with cupcakes, he wouldn't know.

Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were all staring at me with the same look Jasper had given me.

"Edward, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I saw wrong. It was just like that incident with the cliff jumping, except she didn't actually kill anybody."

Edward looked puzzled. I couldn't blame him. I didn't even know what was going to come out of my mouth next.

"Well, that's good. But Alice, you still haven't told me what you saw."

Uh-oh. What to tell him? Oh, your girlfriend was pretending to slice a man with her penknife?

Think, Alice, THINK! No, wait, don't think. He's trying to read your mind remember.

"Romeo and Juliet." I quickly said out loud.

"What?" everyone said, looking at me like I was a complete lunatic.

I laughed, out of everyones shock and at my own shock that I came up with this. It was so simple, so simple and yet, Edward just might believe it.

"Romeo and Juliet," I repeated. "Bella was just acting out a part in the play with one of her friends. Just some girl fun, nothing big. Sorry."

Edward looked puzzled, and then raised one eyebrow. "Romeo and Juliet, huh? But nor Romeo or Juliet kill themselves."

"No, you misunderstand me. They were acting out the part where Tybalt kills Mercutio."

"Oh... odd." Edward looked confused.

I laughed. "Hey, I didn't say they were sane!"

Edward laughed. Everybody else seemed pretty calm.

Time was running out, Bella was in trouble and Edward needed to be nowhere near the scene or the house.

Emmett seemed to see that I was fidgeting and suggested to Edward that he go hunting as the girls would be done playing Capulet and Montague soon and Bella would be expecting him.

Luckily, Edward agreed and took off.

As soon as he was out of earshot and completely gone, I turned to the rest of my family.

"Okay, guys, we have work to do." I looked at each and everyone of them sincerely.

"Bella is in Port Angeles, I saw her in a dark alley, murdering some kind of pervert that was trying to.. well, I won't say it. I think you know. But the point is, she's torn up, she needs help. She's alone, doesn't know what to do. So we all need to go after her.

"We need to split up. Esme and Rosalie you both need to stay here in case she comes. Jasper, in case she goes home or in case Edward's there, you watch Bella's house. Stop Edward at all costs. Emmett, you're coming with me. And Carlisle, well, you have to work to do I guess."

Carlisle laughed. "Thank you Alice, I feel so obliged to help."

"You need to get all you can done. And if Bella comes back, she could have injuries.

Okay guys, we're running out of time. Let's go!"

**BPOV:**

I sat there, looking at the ginger haired man. He was lifeless, blood dripping over every inch of his dead skin. He looked like he had been torn apart by an animal. Had I done this? How could I be so cruel, I would never hurt anyone. I was truly a monster. I should have known better.

His eyes were still open, just like he was going to jump out at any minute and attack me again. But I knew, deep inside, I knew that he wouldn't. Because I had taken away this man's life. True, he was going to take away what little bit of innocence I had left in me and probably do worse. But he might've had a family. Maybe it was just a bad night for him and I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and he really couldn't help it. It was my fault, every part of me knew that I had taken a human life. Man slaughter. You can go to prison for that.

I just sat on the cold wet ground, sobbing. Crying for me, crying for him. Crying for some kind of family he might've had. His friends. And then I cried for Edward, what would he think? The human he was going to marry, just slaughtered a man. He'd disown me, he would never talk to me again. He'd leave, abandon me forever. This wasn't the Bella he knew. The Bella he knew would never do something like this. And then, what about Charlie? He is a cop, he'd disown me aswell. Put me in prison.

What could I do? I had noone I could turn to.

I put my head to my knees, thinking about what I could, what I should do. But I came up with nothing. I was lost.

It started raining, I could feel the hard drops of water drop down on my skin, burning. It pounded on my head and trailed down my back. I realized in the back of my mind that I was getting soaked and I couldn't stay here. Not for fear of catching a cold, but what if someone came?

I slowly tried to stand up, but I couldn't, my legs wouldn't allow it.

So I curled up into a ball. Maybe I would die here in the street, as punishment for my actions.

I don't know how long it was, but it was still raining. I was still crying. But someone was coming, maybe the cops to come arrest me.

The person I could hear came closer, and I slowly realized that it was not one person, but two, two people.

I heard them gasp, possibly at the dead body. Then I felt them come to me, they knelt down beside me, trying to look at my face.

"Bella?"

Was that Alice's voice? I couldn't tell. I felt my hearing sense was going due to this not so wonderful evening that had come along. Maybe I died.

"Bella." the voice repeated. Two cold hands met my face and turned me toward them. I looked at the person, and I could make out spikey hair, maybe it was Alice.

I saw another figure, tall and muscular. Emmett? I don't know. I couldn't clearly make out any of them. My vision was blurry.

"What's wrong with her, Alice? Why can't she speak?"

"I don't know. Trauma maybe? Just look at her, she's fragile. She must've been through a lot. Come on, let's get her back to our place."

"We're not bringing her home?"

"No. She needs us, and besides Charlie can't see her in this state. I'll ring him. Saying she'll be staying with us for a few days. Now come on, before somebody comes, we have to get her out of here."

I felt the second, muscular figure that might have been Emmett lift me up and carry me out of the alleyway.

"I'll take care of this, go to the car." I heard the woman I thought was Alice say.

And so in under 60 seconds, we were by a big car, Emmett's red Jeep?

The figure lifted me in the back, put the seatbelt on me and put a blanket around on me. It was warm. I didn't even realize the rain made me cold.


	4. She Was Looking At Nothing

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone for your reviews and positive comments, it really means a lot to me! I'm really so glad that a bunch of you like it and have so many positive things to say, as I'm not really optimistic when it comes to my stories. So here is chapter 4. I hope you guys like. Read, review, comments, save. Rinse, wash and repeat. Haha, okay i'll shut up now. XDD**

**Enjoy!**

**APOV:**

We took off in Emmett's red Jeep. I put a blanket in the back because I knew Bella would be cold, whether she put it on or not, better than nothing.

I knew exactly where to find her. And if we were having any trouble, I knew her scent perfect out of any crowd. We were there in less than 10 minutes.

We ran past the book shops, past the malls, past the many people who were too busy going about their own business to even notice us. We were getting near to the dark side of Port Angeles. This part of Port Angeles is where the alcoholics, drug dealers and basically everything you don't know want to run into, they lurk down here.

We were getting near and nearer to the alley I saw her in. I pulled on Emmett and told him to stop. We started walking at human speed, not wanting to startle her.

I heard sobbing, I knew it was Bella. I just wondered what we were possibly getting ourselves into. But she's as good as my sister, so I didn't care, I just want to protect her. I looked at Emmett, he had the same look on his face. And a look of concern and worry for Bella.

We stepped closer into the alley and I could smell it, the smell of fresh human blood. I looked at Emmett, he just stared straight ahead. We were walking pretty slow. But as we got further, the sobbing became much louder.

Then I saw it. A man, ginger-haired, late 30's, not very attractive, sweaty. And then of course, there was the multiple stab wounds and the fact he wasn't breathing. I saw the penknife next to his foot.

I looked over, in the middle of the alley was a bag, just like the bag I had given Bella once. I knew it was the bag I had given Bella.

I looked to the left, near a wall. And there she was. Curled up on a ball. Sobbing. She was wet, and cold. As I got nearer, she must've realized we both were there.

I knelt down beside her to take in her picture. And then I saw it; blood. Down the side of her legs, her arms, hands, the side of her head. And dry blood on her neck. Her tights and skirt were both ripped, as was her t-shirt. Her hair was all messed up and frazzled. Dirt on her face, smudged by the the tears that ran down her cheek. To put it bluntly, she looked a mess.

I looked up at Emmett, his face was horrified as Bella kept sniffling. I knew he was thinking the same thing that I was. How could this have happened, how could this ever happen to our Bella.

We had to get her out of here, before the cops came.

I went to touch her, scared for she might scream and go into shock or something worse. I was careful not to touch the part of her arm that was ripped from the flesh.

"Bella?" I asked her, seeing if she could hear me. She looked like she wasn't even on this planet, like she went deep below. I just wanted to hug her and assure her everything would be fine.

She really needed Edward, but I know that if he saw her like this that he'd lock her in his bedroom and never let her out of his sight again.

She looked confused, like she was training to speak, but couldn't.

I sighed and repeated "Bella."

I took her face in both of my hands, trying to get her to look at me, to rescue her from whatever planet she was on and bring her back to earth. To try and get her to come back.

She looked at me, her eyes all watery, but she didn't _see_ me.

She looked up at Emmett, well not at Emmett, but further up, like she couldn't see him or she was blind, trying to figure out a big blur that was in his presence.

Emmett looked confused, like he didn't know who that was in front of him.

"What's wrong with her, Alice? Why can't she speak?" he asked.

I wondered, then spoke. "I don't know. Trauma maybe? Just look at her, she's fragile. She must've been through a lot. Come on, let's get her back to our place."

"We're not bringing her home?"

Is he mad? We can't let Charlie see her like this. Besides, she's our family as much as his right now.

"No. She needs us, and besides Charlie can't see her in this state. I'll ring him. Saying she'll be staying with us for a few days. Now come on, before somebody comes, we have to get her out of here."

I watched Emmett pick up Bella and then he ran with her in his arms.

I picked up Bella's bag up off of the floor and wiped the blood off of the penknife with a tissue I found in her bag and ripped it so shreds. I put the penknife back in her bag, along with her purse that also fell out while she was.. taking care of herself.

Then, I turned to the man and put on a pair of gloves. I hoisted him over my shoulders and ran deep into the alley, near where some rats were and dumped him down there. It was dark and deep in the back so there would hardly be anyone to come down this far. And even if they did, by the time they found him, they'd find nothing but dust by the time the rats were done with him.

I smiled. "Enjoy your feast, guys." I said to the squeaking rats. I know it's cruel to do that, but there was DNA on the body and Bella had already been through enough tonight. The evidence just needed to be disposed of as soon as possible.

I walked back to the front of the alley, picked Bella's bag up and ran for the jeep.

By the time I got there, Bella was wrapped in a blanket in the back and Emmett was ready to go. I hopped in the passenger side of the truck and Emmett looked scared. Scared for Bella, scared for.. everything.

He started the car and we were soon on the road.

Emmett looked at me. "Did you ring Charlie?" he asked.

Whoops, I forgot about that. "No, I'll ring him now." I replied.

I took out my phone and immediately dialed Bella's house number.

It rung three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a gruntled voice said.

"Hello Charlie, it's Alice, Alice Cullen."

"Oh, hello, Alice. Is Bella with you?"

"Yeah, she is. The thing is Charlie, Bella is actually really tired and she fell asleep in my room and I don't want to wake her. We had a big shopping trip today and I want to take her on another tommorow, so is it okay if she stays tonight and maybe for the rest of the weekend?"

There was silence on the end of the line, but I knew Charlie was going to say yes.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, Alice. Yes yes that should be fine. Will she be coming back for clothes?"

"Oh no, that's quite alright, she can wear the new ones we bought."

"Okay, Alice."

"Bye, Charlie."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and I saw Emmett at the corner of my eye, grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You've got him wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" Emmett laughed.

I laughed back. "Of course."

I looked back at Bella. She was staring out the window, into the black open road. There was nothing out there. She was staring out the window, looking as if she was staring into something and yet, she was seeing nothing.

"How is she?" I asked.

Emmett sighed. He replied, "She hasn't spoken, all she's done is tremble and stare out into nothing."

I sighed. "Maybe she just needs a good cold shower and maybe she'll be ready to talk about it."

"You think so?"

"I don't know Emmett, I really don't know. We better call the others to let them know we found her."

I called the others and they seemed relieved that we found her but still, they were scared for what had happened. I couldn't really blame them, I was scared myself.

Not ten minutes later, we were parked outside our house. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were all outside, waiting for us. I got out of the car and went to the back to get Bella. In the same instant, Emmett was there.

I pulled open the door and said "Bella, it's time to get out of the car and into the nice warm house."

She didn't reply, I looked at Emmett and he had the same look of worry on my face.

I reached in and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out. The blanket fell to the ground Emmett took one of her arms and wrapped it around his neck and grabbed her waist and I picked up the blanket and took her other arm and started for the house.

Carlisle's and Esme's face were in shock and worry. Rosalie's face was just froze, with a hint of sadness.

We carried on walking and told them to not just stand there.

Emmett and I walked Bella in the house with the others close at our heels.

Jasper was inside, with the same look on his face as the others.

"I know." I said.

We sat her down on the couch, simply staring at her. She was staring at an invisible hole in the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "We think she's gone into shock. We need to get her into the shower quick, before Edward gets back. Rosalie, will you help me?"

Rosalie nodded and made her way toward Bella.

She took Bella's hand and Bella screamed "No! Please don't touch me!" and put her head between her knees.

I walked over to Bella and put her hand on her shoulder and she screamed in fury, I caught both her arms.

"Relax, Bella! It's okay. It's only myself and Rose. It's okay, you're not in that alley anymore. You're safe, you're home." I soothed.

Bella slowly looked up at me. "Alice?" she asked.

I nodded. And she burst into tears and I held her in my arms.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme all looked at me with horrified looks on their faces.

I knew exactly what they were thinking; 'what on earth happened to her to get her to behave like this?

We all knew, but still, there was more.

I carefully moved from Bella and took her arm and Rosalie took the other and we carefully led her upstairs. The others still with the horrified look on their faces.

We brought her into the bathroom and I ran the shower, cold. We put her in the shower and she didn't seem to notice she still had clothing on. But she put one arm on the wall of the shower so she must realize where she was in some part of her.

"Rosalie?" Rosalie looked at me, questionably.

"Can she please borrow clothes from you? She has none." I pleased.

She stood there silently, nodded and said "Of course." And went out of the room.

I stripped Bella of her clothing and pulled back the shower curtain. "Bella, just.." I cut off, not knowing what to say.

Then Rosalie returned with a pair of jeans and a tank top with a hoodie.

"A hoodie?" I asked.

"It's Edwards," she replied. "He won't mind." she flashed a smile.

"You're right, he won't." I said simply, knowing.

Ten minutes later, we pulled Bella out of the shower, put her in a towel and sat her down.

We removed her make up and dried her hair. And then dressed her.

She seemed to be a bit more less statue-like.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked.

Bella looked at us both. Then she started crying again. I put my arms around her, trying to comfort her. I didn't know what to do.

Rosalie cut in. "Don't worry Bella, it's going to be okay, I promise. Are you willing to talk about it with us?"

Bella pulled back and looked at me, then at Rosalie and then at us both together.

She nodded and said "I just want to get this out of my head and away." She was so miserable and yet.. lost.

Then she stood up and we helped dress her. She was warm and looked better now, at least.

"Come on Bella, let's go downstairs." I said, taking her hand.

We barely got to the bottom when we heard Edward's voice. "Bella?"


	5. Telling Edward

A/N: Okay, so I'm going to carry on with Alice's point of view first because Bella's thoughts are all jumbled up at this point and Edward.. eh. Both Bella and Edward would be hard to write at this point because Edward has no idea what's going on, Bella's head is all jumbled as I said. And Alice has pretty much seen most of it, you know? Do I make sense? I don't think I do. Okay, so here's chapter 5, this is going to be a pretty depressing chapter so if you want to avoid being and all, please don't read. But then again.. please read. I want to see what you all think. Okay, I'll stop. CHAPTER 5!!

_We barely got to the bottom when we heard Edward's voice. "Bella?"_

**APOV:**

"Bella?"

And there he was. Edward. He wasn't meant to be here, not right now.

Why hadn't I seen this? I know I was taking care of Bella, but I should've been looking out towards when Edward was going to be back also.

Edward stepped toward Rosalie, Bella and I. His face was of pure horror.

I don't know if everyone was blocking their thoughts or not. But taking in Bella's appearance and us sending him off for no reason into account.. he must know something was up.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and I linked my arm with Bella's.

Edward was just looking into Bella's eyes, as if he was trying to read her mind through her eyes.

I turned to Bella and she was looking down, she couldn't quite meet Edward's eyes, as if she was ashamed to.

Edward came closer to Bella, as he did so, I released my arm from hers. He cupped his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to his, so she would be forced to place her eyes upon his.

As her eyes followed up to his, she looked at him for less than 20 seconds. Then all of a sudden she started shaking and fell, but Edward caught her and held her to his chest, wrapping two arms around her back and waist protectively. He started rubbing soothing circles around her back.

He spoke. "Bella, love, what happened to you?"

And then all of a sudden, as if it were a trigger, she began sobbing in his arms. Unstoppable tears splashing down her face. They seemed uncontrollable.

Edward had most of her weight in his arms, if he let her go, she might fall. She was like putty. Her hands were down at her sides and her legs were wobbly.

She seemed almost a different person. Broken, tormented.

Edward kept telling her "Shh.. it'll be okay, shh."

But would it be okay? I really didn't know.

Slowly, Edward scooped Bella up into his arms and carried her over to the couch. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her head pressed against his neck and her face motionless, her eyes looking to the ground.

Edward slowly sat Bella down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. Her tears had dried up by now.

Esme went out to the kitchen to get Bella a mug of tea to warm her up, while the rest of us just stared at Bella, as if we were expecting her to jump up and run out of the room at any second.

Esme then came in the room with the hot tea for Bella and handed it to Edward. If Esme chose to give the mug to Bella, as unconscious of her body as she seemed, plus her clumsiness, no doubt she would've spilt the hot tea on her lap, burning herself.

Edward put an arm around Bella's shoulders, then gestured towards the cup and said "Drink."

Bella stared at the book as if it were an ancient object.

Edward rubbed her arm. "Bella, you need to drink something. This warm you right up. Please."

Then Bella widened her eyes, staring at the mug and then at Edward and sighed and took the mug from Edward's hand and unwillingly started drinking. She started drinking more and more. Obviously she hadn't eaten or drank anything all day.

As she finished up the last of the tea, the colour started coming back to her cheeks. Edward let out a breath, relieved.

Edward took the cup from her and put it on the coffee table. Then he took a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped her safely in it and she relaxed a little.

We were all still staring at her. She was still the same as when we brought her down from the bathroom, but she still seemed slightly better. Perhaps it was that Edward was now here.

But still, we hadn't heard the story. I looked at Edward and he returned my gaze. I knew he wanted to know what I wanted to know. What happened? I didn't see everything.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?" her voice shaky. It was the first time she spoke since we found her.

Edward relaxed his position next to Bella so he sat facing her.

He took her hands in his, rubbing circles in her fragile hands and asked, "Bella, I know this is hard for you. I'm not sure exactly what happened, if I understand it at all. I don't think any of us know what happened because only you were at the scene. So please, we all want to help. Me especially. Please, try as you can, if you can, to tell us what happened. Can you try?"

She looked at us all, then finally at Edward and nodded her head.

Seconds, minutes passed. We waited for her to speak. Then finally, she sighed and began to speak.

"Well, I was at home, with nothing to do. As you know, Edward wasn't there." Edward rubbed her arm. "No Edward," she said, "don't blame yourself, it's not your fault.

Anyways, I rang Angela and we both decided to go Port Angeles to hang out, watch a movie. So it was getting late and decided to head back. But I decided not to ride back with Angela and to take the bus instead. I need to be by myself, think I guess, so I decided to take the bus. So I walked to where I thought the bus station was, but I wasn't getting anymore nearer. I kept walking and walking, but still nowhere near. Soon, there were no shops, or people, or sounds. I found myself in a dark alley, with dirty rats and foul smells and all sorts. Then I ran into these guys, they didn't look friendly and they reeked of alcohol. ."

Bella told us everything, about all the names the drunks had called her horrible names and were attacking her. I just couldn't believe my ears or my eyes. It was hard to Bella to talk about this, I could tell. Especially after it had happened only a few hours ago. Edward's face was of just pure torture. He seemed to want to track down those drunks and rip their beating hearts out.

I had to keep sending my thoughts to him, telling him it would do Bella no good and she needs him right now more than ever. Ever now and then, I had to nudge Jasper to send calming waves to Bella and Edward both before they mentally broke down.

"Then I ran away from them. I didn't know where I was running to, all I knew is that I had to get away. I was trying to get back to where there were shops and people and police. Someone that would help! But then, an arm reached out and it was one of the drunks and he started smelling me and calling me names and.." Bella started leaking tears, she couldn't seem to be able to control her voice. She broke down crying with her face in her hands. Edward had both of his arms around her shoulders, rubbing them soothingly.

A minute or so later, she continued, filling us on the details of how this man tried to rape her and you could tell, even from her voice, the fear she must have been in.

"And I didn't know what to do, all I knew is that somehow I just had to get him off of me!" Bella sniffled. "So I pushed him off of me and reached into my bag, to get something, anything to protect myself. The pepper spray would only hold him back for a few seconds and he could've easily grabbed one of my legs and pulled me down again. And that's when I saw the penknife and instinct kind of came over me and I stabbed him in his stomach just as he was trying to get me back down on the floor. I didn't mean to, I really didn't! I didn't want to hurt him! He just.. he was scaring me so much and I didn't know what to do and I needed some way to defend myself!" She cried into her hands again and Edward gave her a tissue box and she took a tissue and blew her nose. I heard her trying to steady her breathing enough to speak again.

She started speaking again, carrying on with the story.

"And then he kept launching himself at me and I just instinctively threw the penknife at him, trying to get him away. And he just wouldn't stop, he was like Jason Vorhees, he wouldn't stop! And I didn't want to kill him, it's just that I didn't know what else to do! And that's when he fell against the alley and he wasn't moving, at all. I hoped that he was still alive, but he wasn't. No, he wasn't. And I don't remember what happened next, I think I fell in the alleyway, unable to move. I just.. I killed somebody. I murdered a man. Took away his life. I never.. it's just." There the tears came again.

Edward kept rubbing her arms. "Bella, it's not your fault. It's was an unfortunate circumstance. You did what you had to. Please don't put this on yourself."

Bella turned to look at Edward and spoke. "Why not? I'm a loathsome person! Why aren't you mad or disappointed in me or throwing me out? Edward, I murdered a man! That's against the law and beyond everything else, it's inhuman. I understand if none of you would ever want to be around me again, because it's not the kind of person I am."

Emmett knelt down beside Bella then. "Woah, Bella. Slow down. Edward's right, it's not your fault, it's theirs. If anything he had it coming to him."

"Emmett." Edward warned, giving him a look telling him not to go on.

"Hold on Edward," Emmett continued. "Bella," he said taking her hands, "just because you murdered a drunk rapist, it doesn't mean we're going to disown you. We love you for you. We're not disappointed, we are not going to abandon you, okay? We are going to do what it takes to help you through all of this. And remember, it was nothing but self defence. Self defence isn't murder. Bells, we love you. No matter what. Never forgot that."

Bella managed to give him a little smile then.

I spoke up then. "Bella, is that part of the reason why you were so.. lifeless earlier? You thought we would abandon you because of this?"

She nodded.

I laughed then, "Silly Bella! Of course we aren't. You're our family!"

Rosalie gave a cough then and I rolled my eyes.

After that, Bella seemed to settle down so more, with the encouragment that we were there for her, no matter what.

Soon, I imagine from the horrible day she had and the amount of crying and stress, she fell asleep on the couch.

We got her a few pillows and a blanket and let her sleep there. With Edward laying down next to her.

She looked so peaceful, I just hoped she was.

We still had the body to get rid of and so much more..

--

**A/N: Gosh, I'm so sorry that took so long! I had writers block for the longest time ever! **

**So I'm kind of lacking imagination of what to do next. Give me your ideas - why do you want to happen? Do you want the cops to get involved? etc..**

**Give me your thoughts! :**


	6. Disposing Of The Body

**BPOV:**

I woke up with some kind of light beaming through the windows. My eyes were still closed but I could feel the light upon me, burning my eyes.

I shifted my body to the right and winced. The entire right side was stiff, I groaned from the pain of it.

Slowly, but carefully, I slid onto my front and slowly opened my eyes.

My eyes were burning from the brightness and the amount of waterworks that shed my face last night.

I tried to look around the room but it was all blurry so I moved an inch and I immediately fell onto the ground with a loud OMPH!

"Ughhhhh. Ouch," I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my head and eyes.

"Always the ever graceful one, aren't we Bella?" Emmett laughed.

I groaned and looked up at the big bear like brother "Very funny Emmett. You know with the amount of time you spent laughing at me, I could have been off of the floor by now if you would have just simply helped me up."

"True, but this way it's much more fun. For me." His laughter boomed again.

Then he leaned down and grabbed both my hands and helped me up.

Rosalie entered the room then. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

I sighed. "Like I've just fallen off of the couch and your husband laughed at me for it."

She smiled at that and escorted me into the kitchen to get something to eat. I tried to tell them both I wasn't hungry, but they wouldn't take no for answer since I barely ate yesterday.

I looked around the kitchen and realized something.

"Hey, where's Edward and Alice and the others?"

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged worried glances.

"Erm, they've just gone to take care of some personal business." Rosalie answered.

"Like?"

"Just eat Bella."

I munched on my chocolate pop tart, which didn't taste that appealing. I took little swigs of water and it made me throw up in my mouth. I was never a breakfast person and I highly doubted I was going to start now.

I wondered where the others where. It wasn't like Edward to not be there when I woke up. I pondered for the remainder of breakfast about that.

**APOV:**

"Edward, stop making all those grunting noises, we're supposed to be getting this done undetected!" I growled at him.

He sighed and replied "Fine." and sat against the seat of my yellow porsche like a spoilt child.

We were in the middle of nowhere, disposing of the body from last night.

"Jasper, you grab one end and I'll grab the other, Edward you run and start the bath!"

He didn't hesitate, he ran straight into the building.

We were at an abandoned warehouse that has acidic solutions and molton lava.

Jasper lifted the body out of the truck and I shut the boot.

Quickly, we took the body and ran into the werehouse.

"Edward?" I called.

"Over here!" He signalled to us.

We hurried over and saw the acid bath was filled to the top.

"Edward, how did you get this filled so quickly?" I asked.

He smirked. "Oh, it was already filled up. It's acid no doubt about that. But I put another layer of acid in it, so this way, the skin will peel off faster.

I just shook my head. "Okay, Jasper, on three. One, two, three!"

SPLASH!

Almost instantly, his skin started sizzling and tearing off.

It took the better part of 20 minutes for his flesh to completely melt away.

Last night, while Bella was sleeping, we came to an agreement...

_Bella was fast asleep on the couch and Edward was sitting in front of her, stroking her hair._

_"Alice, we have to do something. Somehow the cops will find the body and it will all lead back to Bella. She's been through way too much already. We have to destroy the body."_

_"How Edward? If Bella finds out, she will be less than pleased. She already reckons she's done enough damage. But I agree, we have to clear all the evidence. But how? Even if we chop it into little pieces, there's still DNA on it."_

_Jasper intervened. "Not if you burn it in acid. Then all that's left is bones you crush them and bury them in dirt."_

_Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I all looked at Jasper bewildered._

_But eventually we agreed that this is what's the best thing to do for Bella whether she agrees or not._

_For Bella._

Jasper picked up the skeleton by his skull and brought it over to and laid it down on the long brown table.

Edward rushed out to the car and came back with three sledgehammers. He gave one to Jasper and myself.

I sighed. "You both ready?" They nodded in agreement.

"For Bella?"

"For Bella." Jasper agreed.

"FOR BELLA!!" Edward shouted and with that he crushed the rib bones, growling and crushing every bit of the bones he could get his hands on.

Jasper and I just watched. Watched Edward in pain. He was cussing so much, growling, shouting. If he was a human, without a doubt, he would be crying right now.

he crushed the school into a million pieces and then worked to the neck and collar bone. To the hips, legs, ankles, feet.

Literally crushing every single bone there was on the table.

But he wouldn't stop, he seemed determined on crushing the skeleton of this man over and over to infinity.

I walked over to Edward and put my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off and looked at me out of rage. Then his expression turned from rage to pure sadness.

I wrapped my arms around him, giving him what comfort I had.

"We better get the rest of this done before Bella realizes where we've gone to." I told him.

He nodded and got the black bag and held it to sides of the table while Jasper and I sweeped it into the bag.

We went outside and dug a hold in the dirt and emptied the remains in there.

Jasper emptied a bottle of water of it. "There's no way anyone will ever find him now."

--

**A/N: Short chapter! It isn't that good, I'm sorry, but I still don't know where to go with this story, I have ideas, but I'm not sure yet. I'll keep updating every 2 days or something so you guys won't get mad at me or anything. Plus, with the Twilight forums shutting down for the release of Breaking Dawn, what are we all gonna do, huh?!**

**I'm also in the process of writing another fanfic, a human one. EXB, AXJ, EXR. Sound good? I think it'll be WAY better than this one. I have no idea what to base it on, so if you guys have any suggestions, I'm always open to new suggestions!**

**So review, let me know what you thought of this chapter, of the story. What I can do to improve. Negative or positive comments. Although, if you're going to post negative comments, then let me know what I can do to make it better. Constructive critism. (:**

**I also have some fanfic recommendations. I Hate Myself For Loving You by halojones.**

**And Seventeen Ain't So Sweet by purplecow1225.**

**They're just two of the many fanfics I'm following. I think I've got a thing for those fanfics where Edward's a playa, haha.**

**Anyone read any good fanfics lately? As long as it's Twilight (which are the only ones I read), feel free to suggest! As long as it's BXE, I'm interested to read them! Feel free to message me or mention it in your review. :)**

**Wow, this is a long A/N, so I guess until next time! **


	7. Relax! Revelation

**APOV:**

We all climbed back into the porsche, leaving the bag and sledgehammers in the boot of the car.

The clock read 9:45AM. We were gone longer than I thought. We had left after 4 so we could get back without Bella waking up asking where we were.

We had Emmett and Rosalie watch her so if there was anything to worry about, they would contact us.

Surely, she had to be awake by now.

_'Edward, ring Emmett and see how things are, just to be aware of what we're walking into.' _I thought to Edward.

He nodded and took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hey Emmett, how are things there?"

"She suspects, man. She's pacing around the house, she keeps looking out the window and she's turning on the news every 5 seconds like she thinks somethings going to pop up."

"Emmett, man, you have to calm her down, get her to relax or else she's going to do something she'll end up regretting."

"Like what? How do I calm her down?"

"Put her on the phone."

"Okay.. Hey Bella, WOAH. What the hell is he doing here?!"

"Who Emmett?"

"I better go, tell Alice and Jasper I said hi."

He hung up. That wasn't good.

"Edward?"

"Speed up!" he answered.

Jasper spoke up, sending some calming waves over myself and Edward. "Who could that have been?"

Edward sighed. "I can only think of one dog that could possibly be there.

"Jacob." we all chorused.

With that, I sped up.

**BPOV: **(an hour earlier..)

A newscaster was speaking on the FOX NEWS.

_"We're here in the city of Port Angeles and here, as you can see, are the police investigating the death of a man who was brutally murdered in the outskirts of the town last night. Matthew Prigan was a Father of two, devoted to his wife, he spent every little bit of his time looking out for people, animals, the environment. Giving food to the homeless. He was a decent man, what kind of monster could have done this? Whoever that person is, I hope they catch him and send him to the death chamber."_

_"DEATH CHAMBER!! DEATH CHAMBER!!" Several onlookers exclaimed._

I woke up then, I must've been dreaming, or was I? I sat up from the couch with a huge breath.

I turned on the FOX NEWS and there was nothing about anything in Port Angeles.. yet. Or maybe they were on a break. I kept checking to see if anything would come up, praying this was one nightmare of mine that wouldn't come true.

Shouldn't I feel guilty because he probably has a family and police could be out looking for him or even for ME?

I began to hyperventilate, and then I realized I needed to calm down so I gripped the coffee table to reassure myself everything was going to be okay.

I heard Emmett's phone go off in the kitchen, he was still peeping through the door at me.

Spying on me, trying to make sure I wasn't going to jump out a window or anything.

I rolled my eyes and lay back down on the couch, with an arm drooped over my face.

I heard the doorbell go then. Neither Rosalie or Emmett were going to answer - what was the harm if I answered?

I sighed and strode out of the living room and made my way towards the front door.

I opened it and the outside revealed someone I never expected to see, so soon at least.

Outside was Mike Newton.

"Bella." he said.

"Mike?" I asked. What on earth was he doing here?

"Bella, I was in Port Angeles last night. I know what you did."


	8. Are You Game?

* * *

**A/N: So so so so sorry for the REALLY LATE UPDATE! I've been procrastinating ALOT. Everytime I seem to settle down and write, I just.. don't. So forgive me! I promise to update faster. I was just working a bit on my other fanfic "Broken Promises", which you guys should check out. It's on my authors page, reviews and comments are always good. :)**

**Okay, so a few things that I just want to note everyone on.**

**#1: Someone asked me about when Jasper, Edward and Alice were getting rid of the body, why did Jasper pour water onto the ashes when they buried them in the dirt. Honestly? I have no idea. I guess it was to make the remains of the body to blend in with the dirt and make it more mooshy I guess? There really isn't a proper reason I can give. Like I said, I'm not the best when it comes to writing, so just go with me on it.**

**#2: Breaking Dawn. Okay, this is about the new book we are all waiting for! So, in my country, we don't get the book until August 4th. I know, I know pre-order it online, but by the time it gets here, it'll be too late. I'll be in America on August 9th, and I could easily buy the book then. And the stores here are saying they won't have it until August 20th or something. I'm trying to figure it all out, my mother is going down to a part of the country which is linked to another country, so we're going to see if they're going to be able to get it or not, to confirm. It's really annoying. It's enough that we're going to have to wait 48 hours ****AFTER**** the US get it. But if we don't get it on the date? It's just annoying. If I don't get it on that day, I'll be in the biggest bitchiest mood I have ever been. So with that, if any of you and I mean ****ANY OF YOU**** message me on here or on instant messenger about spoilers, or saying "oh wow, so and so did this" or whatever. I will KILL YOU. I'll do worse than what Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice did to the rapist. I will hunt you down. Mark my words. If you can't keep it to yourself, then talk to someone who has read it. It's not fair on us who won't have it. So from August 1st, I won't be on MSN/YIM. I'll be logged out, due to avoid spoilers because I know what Twilight fans are like. Someone will message me and use shocked faces or be like "SHE DID NOT DO THAT! NO DON'T!" etc. Or someone will say "Yay, so and so happened." It's not fair, y'know? And I know without a doubt, someone will unintentionally put a spoiler on their MSN/YIM name. So, I will only be on AIM, as many people do not have it. So if you promise not to spoil it for me AT ALL. Then just message me and I'll add you. As for what I'm doing during those brutal hours/days? Well, writing of course. But I'll also be reading fanfics, trying to keep myself sane. So that's it. I just wanted to get that out there.**

**#3: Will I bring Jacob Black into the story? To be honest. I'm not a Jacob fan, at all. I don't like him with Bella, friend, more than friends and all that. I don't even like him as a person. Sorry Jacob fans, but he truely annoys me to brink. If I bring him into my fanfic, I know without a doubt, I'll end up writing him being pushed off a cliff or being eaten by cannibals. I love how everyone thought Mike was Jacob last chapter. smirks I can try to add Jacob in on a decent note, but just don't expect it.**

**#4: Last chapter was so short because it was just a filler, just an update, at least it was something, lmao. Plus, I need a cliffhanger, something to keep you guys excited and on the edge of your seats. Don't worry, I won't do it on a regular basis.**

**So, that's it basically. I'll get on with the story now! If you ever have any questions or anything, don't be afraid to message me or leave a review! I'm not scary, I swear, lmao.**

* * *

_"Bella." he said._

_"Mike?" I asked. What on earth was he doing here?_

_"Bella, I was in Port Angeles last night. I know what you did."_

"You know what I.. did?" I gasped.

He knows, he knows. Crap. Okay, calm down Bella, maybe he just knows something different like.. the engagement! But wait.. everyone knows that. The looks people give me. Crap. I'm screwed. So screwed.

Emmett stepped in from behind me, I didn't even realize he was there.

"Look Newton, whatever you think you know, you actually don't. So why don't you just go back to your house, into your bedroom and swoon over your Bella shrine because you have no business here."

I had to bite my lip to keep me from laughing. Wow, Emmett sure knew how to be funny and serious at the same time.

Mike shook his head. "Bella, I need to speak with you alone."

I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "Look Mike, whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of Emmett. Now, spill. What do you _think_ you know what I did?"

"I.. I.. I.. saw.." Mike kept stuttering and to be honest, it was annoying me.

I rolled my eyes, groaned and said "Come on Mike, spit it out! What do you know?!"

"I SAW YOU KILL THAT GUY IN THE ALLEY!" He shouted.

I gasped and took a step back, stumbling back into Emmett and he caught me before I hit the ground.

Then, out of nowhere, Edward, Alice and Jasper running towards us.

Edward launched himself at Mike, grabbing his shirt, growling at him. "What did you just say, Newton?!"

"EDWARD!" We all screamed at once, running towards Edward who had Mike pinned against the wall.

If he wasn't careful he was going to harm Mike and then we would have another life on our hands.

"Relax.." Mike made out in short breaths. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I swear!"

Edward froze and then slowly back away. Crossing his arms, he asked "Then what do you want?"

Mike sighed, regaining his composure. "What I want.. is to help. I can say I was there and help defend Bella in court."

"In court? You think Bella's going to JAIL, Newton? There is no way in hell I am letting that happen. There will be no jail, no court, no cops. Nothing."

Edward was shouting so much, that if he was human he would have lost his voice by now.

"But.." Mike mumbled.

Edward looked toward him. "BUT? BUT WHAT?!" He demanded.

"But what about the family?"

"Family?"

"Yes, I checked out the man, he has family. You need to get around them and I believe I can help."

**EPOV:**

"Yes, I checked out the man, he has family. You need to get around them and I believe I can help." Mike continued convincing me.

_He's right Edward, we can't get involved, it would be useful to have a human do the work._

_Edward, we can use this to our advantages, he's willing to anything for Bella, __anything__, it's worth a shot._

_Let the stupid human do it._

I listened to everyone's rantings that I should take Mike's offer to help Bella out of this dismal situation.

But I wondered, should I? It would be a good choice. He was willing to put himself out there, but would it lead him back to us? No. He wouldn't do that, not if it concerned Bella.

Every one of my family was thinking the exact same thing, that we should all give Mike a shot and see what he's got.

But we couldn't do this with Bella here, I don't want to keep her in the dark, I'd fill her in later. But we'd need to get things straight with Mike and figure out what exactly Mike was willing to do.

Maybe Alice could take Bella back to her house and clean up and pack an overnight bag, to keep her away for a bit.

I glanced at Alice and she nodded in approval. _Don't worry Edward, I've got it under control, Bella and I will have fun!_

I smirked. I knew for a fact, that without a single doubt, Bella was not going to have any fun, but maybe she'd more relaxed.

Alice jumped in front of Bella and squealed "Come on Bella!"

"What? Where are we go-" Alice grabbed her arm and pulled her over to her porsche.

"Alright Mike!" Emmett said. "Let's talk."

We all talked for about an hour and a half of plans.

To be honest, Mike had some pretty good ideas. He wasn't planning on telling the family and friends that he was dead, he was planning on telling them that he went away and he's gone away for a long while.

We would have thought of telling them flat out that he was dead, or just not saying anything at all. But he had one plan in particular, which, even I admit, was believeable, hilarious and it might actually work.

"So, since it's pretty early and everything, I figured that maybe we could send the letters and tell them today. Better late than never, right?" Mike was telling us.

We all nodded. Emmett begun, "It does make sense, if we wait, then by tommorow, whatever family he has will have sent out a search warrant and start looking for the body."

"Okay." I begun. "So, I propose that we all do it this afternoon. Mike, stop by the the florists and ask for the darkest rose they have. Put on decent clothes and meet us back here at 3 'o Clock."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"We're going to tell Bella."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Would you rather keep her out and lie to her?"

"Well.. no."

"Then it's settled. Now scoot."

I climbed into my Volvo and sped towards Bella's house.

By the time, I got there, Alice was already outside, waiting for me.

_I like the plan. It's very hysterical, we'll have some fun with this. Don't worry I didn't tell her a thing. Good luck._

I nodded and with that, she climbed into her porsche and sped away.

I walked up to the front door and knocked, revealing Bella in fresh new clothes, smelling delicious as usual.

"Hey Edward, what's up?

**BPOV:**

"Nothing really, but we have come up with a plan." he said, stepping into my house and I led him towards the living room and we sat down the couch.

"What kind of plan? The one Mike was talking about?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, but you don't have to be involved, you don't even have to watch. But we have come up with a plan to get rid of all of this."

"And so are you going to tell me this plan?"

"Yes, but try not to freak out."

I sighed and nodded. "Well, go on then, tell me about this _master_ plan."

He chuckled. "Well, we're going to have Mike pose a

s the mans lover. The man has eloped and run away with Mike and Mike will supposedly join him there a day later. That should take care of his family. As for his friends and workmates, we're all going to tell them the same, but in not such a harsh tone. Just that he's left town with a lover and he won't be back."

I burst into hysterics. I couldn't stop laughing, this was the most genius plan yet!

"Edward, that's hilarious, I love it! And it just might work!" I said still laughing.

He laughed with me. "Well, I'm glad that you approve."

Calming down, I said "So what do we have to do?"

He looked at me seriously. "Are you sure you want to?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'm game."

* * *


	9. Rachel and Goodbyes

**BPOV:**

I was sitting in Edward's volvo with Edward, Alice and Emmett, watching Mike approach the doors.

"Come on Bella," Edward whispered, "we have to get closer."

We quietly stepped out of the door and slipped quietly past the house and into the bushes.

Mike tapped on the door three times.

A blonde, pasty faced woman answered the door. Her hair was in a knotty ponytail and she looked like she'd been crying a lot.

Instantly, I felt a pang of guilty rush over me. It was my fault she had been crying.

As if feeling my guilty, Edward squeezed my hand gently.

I smiled at him and he smiled back and wrapped his hand around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

I felt so warm, so content here with him. Edward. My soul, my one, my only.

I shook my head to get rid of the mooshyness in my head.

We had a game to concentrate on here.

"Hi, Rachel. My name is Mike Newton."

Rachel, so that's the womans name. Pretty.

"Hello Mike, how can I help you?" The woman replied.

"Well. I'm not exactly sure how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Your boyfriend, Dave, he's having an affair."

Rachel gasped.

"But that's not all," Mike went on. "It's with me. We just had and do have this undying love for each other, it can't be controlled. It was our firey passion. And those looooong nights making love to each other, it just felt right!" He swooned on his feet.

I had to cover my mouth to hide my amusement.

Rachel stared at him in shock.

"And," Mike continued, "I came to tell you, he's gone. We're leaving town together, he went ahead, and I told him I would tell you the bad news. I'm sorry, it's just meant to be."

He patted her shoulder. "Bottom line. He loves me, he showed that to me not two hours ago."

Then Mike skipped along down the path, looking toward the volvo.

"Bella, love, you're on." Edward whispered.

I stood up and walked toward the house.

"But Mike!" I exclaimed. "You said you loved me, look at this, I'm pregnant with your child!" I pointed at my fake belly.

"How could you do this to me? Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"

Mike looked at Rachel and grinned. "Don't worry Bells, there's always room for you, we can have a threesome, a lifelong threesome, it wouldn't be the first time!"

"Okay, then! A threesome sounds wonderful!" I said.

Mike looked at Rachel again. "Rachel, want to make it a foursome?" He asked.

She gagged and shouted out a string of profanities and slammed the door.

Mike and I ran down the path and hid out of the way and he we burst into hysterics laughing.

He high fived me and we congratulated each other on a good job.

"Well, that went through just like we planned!" I laughed. "Good job Mike!"

"You too Bella, you did amazing."

Edward came town the path and wrapped one arm around my and extended his other arm and hand out to Mike.

"Thanks Mike, we couldn't have done it without you."

Mike and Edward shook hands briefly.

"So you're coming to the wedding right, Mike?" I asked.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled.

"I must be off now, Jessica will be wondering where I went."

And he strode off.

I kissed Edward's cheek.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"For what?"

"Being there for me through this hard time. For loving me, like you always do."

He bent down and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Anything for you, my Bella. Come on, let's go." He pulled me back to the car.

"Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I still don't like Mike."

THE END.

* * *

**Yay, I finished it! Wow, it was one weird story, huh?**

**I planned to make it longer, but since BD is out... eh.**

**So what did you think? REVIEW.**

**Check out my other story, Broken Promises. Read and review.**

**If you have any ideas for a good Twilight fanfic that hasn't been done yet and that you'd like to see done, drop me a line. I can make it happen.**

**No Jacob or werewolves. Or whatever, ha.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me comments and talking to me and such. I love you guys!**


End file.
